


show-off

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [18]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 123 "Step aside and watch a pro."
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	show-off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“Step aside and watch a pro, Marshall.”

Hope almost jumped when Alyssa rushed past her towards the front of the class, carelessly bumping into her shoulder. 

Alyssa’s execution of the spell was, of course, perfect. Not only perfect, but _showy_ ; eye-catching in a way Hope couldn’t afford to be. She could hear the twins, linking arms at the front of the assembly, whisper between them; but the truth is that they had nothing to possibly criticize.

Alyssa smiled in their direction and returned to her place, sending a wink in Hope’s direction that struck her more than a little threatening.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
